The technology is related to computing devices which make use of a handheld stylus for performing various different input operations. A typical handheld computing device 10 that is used with a stylus is illustrated in FIG. 1. As shown in FIG. 1, the computing device includes a base portion 13 and a cover portion 11. The cover portion 11 is attached to the base portion 13 via a hinge connection 24. As shown in FIG. 2, the cover portion 10 can be pivoted so that it can close against the base portion 13.
The computing device includes two display screens 12, 14. One or both of those display screens 12, 14 can be touch sensitive. As a result, it is possible to touch the touch sensitive display screen with a stylus to perform various input operations.
The handheld computing device 10 also includes a cross switch 16 and various input buttons 18, 20 which are used to perform various input operations. In addition, two speaker grills 22 are located in the cover portion 11 to allow sound produced by speakers mounted in the cover portion to be emitted towards the user.
It is common to use a stylus to perform input operations with such a touch sensitive screen. The stylus allows the user to select a relatively small area on the screen with a degree of precision that would not be possible if the user were using a finger.
A typical stylus for this purpose is illustrated in FIG. 3. As shown in FIG. 3, the stylus 40 includes an elongated shaft 42 having a tip 44. The rear 46 of the stylus includes an engagement portion 47 including a plurality of protrusions 52. As will be explained in greater detail below, the engagement portion 47 allows a user to grasp the stylus to remove it from a storage hole in the computing device.
As illustrated in FIG. 2, the computing device can have a storage hole 30 where the stylus can be stored when it is not in use. This allows the stylus to always be co-located with the computing device so that it is always available to the user for performing input operations.
FIG. 4 is a partial cross-sectional view of the base portion 13 of the computing device illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2. The partial cross-sectional view, taken along section line IV-IV in FIG. 2, illustrates the stylus 40 partially inserted into the storage hole 30.
As shown in FIG. 3, the rear 46 of the stylus 40 includes a protrusion 48, as well as an elongated aperture 50. The elongated aperture 50 allows the outer surface of the stylus, upon which the protrusion 48 is mounted, to deform inward towards a central longitudinal axis of the stylus.
As shown in FIG. 4, as the stylus 40 is inserted into the storage hole 30, the protrusion 48 on the exterior of the stylus will eventually contact a retaining protrusion 17 formed on an interior wall of the storage hole 30. As the stylus is pushed further into the storage hole 30, the protrusion 48 on the exterior wall of the stylus will deform inward, as allowed by the elongated aperture 50. This allows the protrusion 48 on the exterior of the stylus to move past the fixing protrusion 17 on the interior wall of the storage hole 30. Once the protrusion 48 on the stylus has moved past the fixing protrusion 17, the exterior wall of the stylus will resume its original shape.
Note that there is a cut-out portion 15 on the bottom of the base portion 13 of the computing device. The cut-out portion 15 is designed to receive the engagement portion 47 of the stylus. Once the stylus is fully inserted into the insertion hole 30, the engagement portion 47 on the stylus will be fully received in the cut-out portion 15 in the bottom of the base 13 of the computing device. In addition, the protrusion 48 on the exterior of the stylus will be lodged deeper into the storage hole than the fixing protrusion 17 on the inner wall of the storage hole 30. The interference between the fixing protrusion 17 and the protrusion 48 on the stylus will prevent the stylus from falling out of the hole.
When a user wishes to remove the stylus from the storage hole 30, the user can grip the engagement portion 47 with a thumb or finger, and push the stylus back out of the storage hole 30. When the stylus is being removed from the storage hole, the outer wall of the stylus between the protrusion 48 and the elongated aperture 50 will again deform inward as the protrusion 48 is pulled past the fixing protrusion 17 on the storage hole 30.
While the above described mechanism for holding the stylus in the storage hole is generally acceptable, after an extended period of use, the stylus or the storage hole can become worn or damaged such that it is difficult to securely retain the stylus within the storage hole. For instance, the fixing protrusion 17 on the interior wall of the storage hole 30 can become damaged or worn down. Likewise, the protrusion 48 on the exterior of the stylus could become damaged or worn down. If either of these occur, it may be difficult to retain the stylus in the storage hole.